Moving Day
by GreatSnapper
Summary: After years of waiting, the time has finally come for Uiharu and Saten to move in together. Unfortunately for Uiharu, Saten has always been easily distracted, and Uiharu has always had a hard time turning her down. Rated M for a reason.


A/N: Sexual intercourse contained herein. Written at the request of a friend who has been rather ill of late.

XXXXX

"Ah! At last!" Saten beamed, standing in the middle of the large, empty room with her arms outstretched. "Isn't this exciting, Uiharu?"

"Y-yes, of course." As much as Uiharu admired the other girl's enthusiasm, she was finding it a little hard to match it when she was carrying forty pounds of old Judgment files she'd insisted on bringing to their new apartment. "Do you think you could help me carry this stuff in though? It's pretty heavy."

Saten peered over her shoulder, offering Uiharu a cheeky grin. "Hehe, sorry. I'm just so excited! I've wanted to move in with you for so long and now it's finally happening!"

Color flared in Uiharu's cheeks, and she ducked behind the box she was carrying in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I'm excited too, Saten-san."

And she was. Her heart fluttered at the thought of living with Saten, at the thought of the single bed that waited in the back bedroom. The thought of waking up in that bed every morning to see Saten's sleeping face… it was enough to make Uiharu feel short of breath.

The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her fantasy, and Uiharu looked up just in time to receive a kiss on the cheek. She squeaked, almost dropping the box. She scrambled to reestablish her grip on it while Saten laughed.

"One of these days I'm going to get you to stop calling me that," Saten said, giving Uiharu a pat on the back and sauntering over to the door. "Just how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ruiko?"

Uiharu did her best to shoot the other girl a glare, but judging by her smirk she had failed miserably. "I'll use your given name when you stop acting like such a child all the time, Saten-san. Really, I don't know why you're still teasing me after all these years. We'll be starting university soon you know." The weight of the box was starting to get to her, so she set it against the wall. It didn't really matter where she put it until they brought the rest of the furniture in anyway.

"Sure, sure. But you really are fun to tease, U-i-ha-ru-chaaan."

"Saten-san!"

Laughter echoed through the empty apartment and Saten danced out the door into the hall, leaving Uiharu alone again. She sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to one of the windows and leaned against the frame. Saten could handle things herself for a few minutes; she had earned a break.

The view was not exactly what might be called spectacular. The window looked out over a row of warehouses, well-maintained but not exactly pleasing to the eye. Still, that didn't bother Uiharu. The apartment was a little out of the way, but it was more than big enough for the two of them, and the location meant that it was within their price range.

A few years ago, some of the older storage facilities had been converted into housing for Academy City's ever expanding population. The units weren't exactly in high demand given how far they were from the recreational and educational centers of the city, but they were bigger than anything the two of them could have gotten near the dorms, and quite a bit cheaper as well. All in all, it was a good deal, especially since Saten had managed to save up to buy the car she'd had her eyes on for the last year.

Looking down, she saw Saten directing the movers they had hired with the truck, a pair of men that had seemed rather interested in the way Saten kept rubbing up against her on the ride over. Uiharu's cheeks flushed at the memory. They'd been dating for almost two years now, but she was still embarrassed when Saten got affectionate in public. Still, she had to admit it was a step up from having her panties flashed to the world.

Not that Saten had stopped doing that.

A few moments later she heard the sound of voices and heavy footfalls thumping up the stairs, awkward and uneven.

"Watch the corner!"

"Okay, good. A little this way."

"One more step, watch out for it. Okay good! Just back up a bit now so we can get a good angle on the door."

Saten's voice echoed through the nearly empty room, and Uiharu turned to watch her direct the two movers through the door. Amusement tickled her belly and she couldn't help but smile at the resigned looks on the mover's faces as Saten rattled off instructions. She could certainly sympathize with them, but she had always taken a certain amount of pleasure in watching other people have to deal with what she put up with on a daily basis.

After a near collision that would have proven rather disastrous, Uiharu decided she should probably step in. "Okay, okay, I think we should all break for lunch, don't you think, Saten-san?" She sent her girlfriend a look she had come to refer to as her "danger mode" expression. Her smile stretched across her face, almost sickening in its sweetness, and Saten faltered.

"Ah, yeah, I suppose so," Saten said, rubbing the back of her head with a nervous chuckle. "You guys go ahead and grab something too, okay? We'll meet back here in an hour or so and get the rest of the furniture up."

The pair offered a grunt of thanks, setting down the large couch they had been carrying—an atrocious blue thing that Uiharu had bought on a whim when they'd decided to go shopping for furniture—and disappearing out the door and down the steps in a thunder of footfalls. A few moments later she heard the rumble of a diesel engine disappear into the distance.

Saten let out a sigh, collapsing onto the couch and glancing at Uiharu out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry about that, Uiharu. I guess I was getting on their nerves a little, huh?"

Uiharu folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Honestly, Saten-san. You really need to learn that not everyone can handle your natural…" she fumbled for the appropriate word, "exuberance."

A barking laugh echoed off the walls and Uiharu found herself rolling her eyes, despite the smile creeping it's way onto her face. No matter what, Saten always seemed to be able to make her smile. That was probably why she had fallen in love with her in the first place. No one else had ever been able to do that. Not even Shirai-san, and she considered her to be her closest friend.

"That's certainly true." Saten gave her that toothy grin that always made Uiharu's heart flutter. "Guess that just means I'm lucky to have you, huh?"

Uiharu's heart skipped a beat, and she turned quickly. "O-of course! You should say a prayer every day to express your gratitude that you found the one person that can tolerate all your nonsense, Saten-san!"

Gentle footsteps behind her alerted Uiharu to the other girl's approach, but she didn't turn around. She couldn't stand to let Saten see how red a few words made her, even after all their time together. They might have grown up—Saten certainly had anyway—but she still turned into a stammering schoolgirl whenever her girlfriend started talking like that. It was really rather undignified, but try as she might, she couldn't figure out a way to resist it.

Slender arms snaked around her waist, and she felt the warmth of Saten's body pressing against her back. The other girl's full breasts pressed into her, and Uiharu felt herself blushing. Even after five years, some things never changed. Saten had developed into a curvy, full-bosomed beauty that had men and women alike drooling over her, while Uiharu was the same average, small-chested girl she'd always been. She'd filled out a bit of course, but she simply couldn't compare to the like's of Saten.

Breath tickled her ear, and Uiharu suppressed a shiver. "Hehe. Oh, Uiharu. Even after all the time we've spent together I can still get you red as a fire hydrant with a few words. You're so adorable!"

Teeth grazed her earlobe and Uiharu let out an _'eep!' _of surprise, breaking out of her girlfriend's clutches. "Waah! You're so mean to me, Saten-san!" she pouted, puffing her cheeks in a decidedly childish manner. "Why are you always doing that?"

"Well it's because you're so cute, obviously!" Saten's smile had returned full force, and despite her best efforts, Uiharu couldn't keep up her expression of displeasure. "Yeah, there we go! You always look so funny when you're trying to be strict with me. That only has like, thirty-percent success rate, and I'd say you already used up all your luck for the day in that regard. You'd better just resign yourself to being a slave to my whims for the rest of the day!"

There was really no arguing with that, and Uiharu just shook her head in resignation as Saten grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back rooms. "Come on, I barely even got to look at this place when we took the tour. I wanna look at the bedroom again."

For as long as they'd known each other, Uiharu had always found Saten's enthusiasm contagious. Even when she tried to keep the other girl grounded, more often than not she just ended up getting swept away by the tide. It was infuriating at times, but she wouldn't trade that for anything, and so she let herself get dragged into the bedroom and enjoyed the realization that it was _their _bedroom. Theirs together.

They slipped past the kitchen and bathroom and into the small room that would serve as their bedroom. The bedframe and mattress sat on the floor, and their dresser was pushed against the far wall. A few boxes of clothes poked out from the closet, both decorated with Saten's untidy scrawl. One of them read, 'Uiharu-chan's panties~!", and Uiharu felt the sudden urge to hit her girlfriend with something heavy.

Saten plopped down on the bed, and Uiharu followed suit. "Hmm, I seem to remember it being bigger." Saten's expression had turned serious, and Uiharu giggled. It was always amusing to her when Saten had that look on her face.

"That's probably because we moved all the furniture in."

"Ah, true!" She rubbed at her shoulder, rolling it against her palm and cracking her neck. "Man, even with those guys helping, this stuff was a pain in the ass to get in here. Why the heck couldn't we just wait until a day when Shirai-san was available to help? Sure would have been nice to just have her teleport all of this up here rather than trying to cram it in the elevator and up the stairs."

Uiharu shrugged. "Shirai-san is off with Misaka-san visiting her parents. We had to move in this weekend or wait another month. It can't be helped."

"I suppose you're right." Saten stood and stretched, and Uiharu's eyes caught sight of her midriff as her shirt was pulled just above her bellybutton. Saten had always been doing that, wearing shirts that were just slightly too short for her. Uiharu couldn't count the number of times she'd tried to get the other girl to wear something that fit a little better, but Saten had always just claimed that she didn't mind showing off a little skin. She couldn't help but feel that the fact that it both aroused and annoyed her played a big part in her decision to keep the trend going.

"So what the heck is this thing for, anyway?"

Uiharu's eyes snapped up and she straightened her posture with a sudden intake of breath. Getting caught staring at her girlfriend's belly would only encourage more teasing. "Eh, what?"

"This thing," Saten said, tugging at a floor-to-ceiling pole in the corner of the room. "What the heck is it for? I must have missed it when we toured before, because I don't remember seeing it."

"Oh, that." Uiharu relaxed, easing back and resting on her elbows. "I think the woman who gave us the tour said this place used to be a factory of some kind, and they used these rails to move things around." She pointed first to the ceiling, then the floor. "See how the ceiling and floor look a little different around it? They used to be open there, but they just filled it in when they were turning it into housing."

Saten tapped at the floor with her foot, before glancing at the ceiling above her. "Oh yeah, you're right. I can sort of see the outline of a bigger circle around it. That's a little weird, why'd they keep it?"

"I'm not really sure." Uiharu shrugged. "Maybe they just thought it looked nice?"

"Could be. I still say it's weird though." She gave the pole a tug, and a grin spread over her face. "Hey, Uiharu~. I think I might have figured out what this is for."

Uiharu was just about to ask what, when Saten wrapped a leg around the pole, sidling up to it in such a way the made the skirt she was wearing slide up and up until she caught a glimpse of the polka-dotted fabric beneath.

"S-Saten-san, what are you doing?!" Heat was rising in her cheeks, spilling down her neck to her chest, and she had to resist the urge to cover her eyes with her hands. Then something occurred to her. "Hey!" she said, pointing between Saten's legs. "Those are mine!"

Saten threw her head back and laughed, twirling around the pole. It was a beautiful, melodic sound that echoed throughout the apartment. It was almost enough to make Uiharu forget the fact that she was wearing her panties. "Yup! I can't help it, your stuff is waaaay cuter, you know? Sometimes I just want to feel as cute as my adorable Uiharu-chan."

Uiharu crossed her arms in a huff. "Then get some of your own!"

For a moment, Saten looked almost thoughtful, before laughing again. "Nah, this is better." She gripped the pole in both hands and leaned backwards, her smooth black hair hanging upside down as she grinned at Uiharu. It took everything she had for Uiharu to keep from giggling at the sight. "Something about knowing you were wearing them makes it better."

This time, Uiharu really did bury her head in her hands, though more from shame than embarrassment. "Saten-saaan! T-that's… how can you say that?!"

A finger bopped her on the nose and Uiharu gave a start, looking back at her girlfriend's smiling face. "Because it's true, silly." She slid back along the pole, reaching her arms over her head and letting the metal part her breasts. Her expression changed, and she looked down at Uiharu with eyes heavy with lust. "How about I give you a show to make it up to you? It'll be just like that time we went to the strip club, except even better. You have me all to yourself, U-i-ha-ru."

The sudden change in Saten's demeaner took her off guard, and Uiahru could do nothing but nod. She remembered that night. The thumping music, the smell of sweat and alcohol, the way people looked at her with expressions that said they knew she did not belong there; even the memory was enough to make her want to sink into the floor. It had been a blessing that Saten and Shirai-san had been there. With those two around, there was no way anyone was going to pay attention to her for long, although that had less to do with that fact that they were both gorgeous and more to do with them being incredibly loud the whole night.

But as embarrassing as the experience had been, and despite the fact that Uiharu had taken a thirty minute shower as soon as she'd gotten home, she had actually had a good time. The chance to be with her friends was certainly part of it, and she had to admit the drinks Misaka-san had slipped her probably had a bit to do with it as well, but she had been entranced by the dancers.

Uiharu had seen professional dancers before, but never that kind. They had been beautiful and graceful in a way that had little to do with the other dancers she had seen perform. No, these women had not been as graceful, but they had been alluring, enticing. Erotic. As embarrassing as the thought was, Uiharu was forced to admit that she had been aroused by the display.

And now here was the girl she loved more than anything in the world offering to give her the same display. How could she refuse?

"Good girl. Now you just sit there and watch. Let Ruiko-chan show you what she can do~"

They locked eyes as Saten began to slide slowly up and down the pole, keeping it pressed against her body. Uiharu's eyes trailed over the other girl's body, admiring the smooth legs, the creamy skin of her stomach, the swell of her breasts; she had never felt as attracted to another person as she did in that moment, and it was starting to make her feel faint. She'd always known Saten was beautiful, but she'd never seen her move like this before. It was the first time that it really hit Uiharu, but Saten was… sexy.

Saten kicked off her shoes, and after a moment managed to get her socks off with her toes. "There, much better. But we're just getting started. I need to show you how sorry I am, right?"

"Y-yes," Uiharu breathed, her breath barely a whisper. "Saten-san…"

"Shh. Just watch for now." Saten stood up, arching her back with a low moan and undulating her hips against the pole. She continued the motion, and Uiharu found herself transfixed. Even if she'd wanted to, there was no way she could have looked away from such an amazing sight.

Saten let go of the pole with one hand, trailing it up her stomach and giving Uiharu a playful look. She pulled her shirt up and up until the underside of her bra peaked out and Uiharu felt a spike of desire stab through her heart. Never had anything aroused her as much as that slowly yielded fabric, that teasing taste of something much greater. A groan escaped her lips before she could stop it, and they both blinked in surprise.

"W-wow, you're really getting into this, huh?"

Uiharu took a gulp of air, trying to ignore the heat that seemed to have begun spreading throughout her body, and nodded. It was amazing.

"Well," Saten pulled the shirt the rest of the way up, exposing her breasts and making Uiharu practically whimper with excitement, "I'll just have to see how much I can turn on my sweet little Uiharu with my show."

With that, she pulled the shirt off completely, leaning back and supporting herself by wrapping her legs around the pole. Uihaur's eyes drank in the sight of the muscles tightening just beneath the skin of her stomach, of the gentle curve of her spine and the tantalizing peaks of her breasts. It was enough to make something stir deep within her stomach, and she was hungry for more.

The shirt fell to the floor, but neither girl paid it any mind. Saten spun slowly on the pole, only slightly awkward. For her part, Uiharu couldn't help but be impressed. No way Saten had ever done this before, but she was doing a tremendous job, and it was undeniably effective. She licked her lips, leaning slightly forward. With a smooth motion, Saten hooked her arm around the pole and began sliding the strap of her bra down.

Uiharu's breath was starting to come faster, and beads of sweat were beginning to form on her brow. The heat was permeating her whole body, and she began panting, trying to draw cool air into her lungs. It did little to help, but the small bit of relief was enough to push the burning feeling back, if only for a moment.

The strap of Saten's bra slid down further, exposing more and more of her breast until finally a nipple peaked out from behind the fabric. Uiharu groaned at the sight, and licked her lips.

With a slow twirl, Saten shifted to the other side of the pole, sliding her arm out of the bra and repeating the process. Soon, her bra fell away, joining her shirt on the floor and leaving her in only her skirt. Her large, supple breasts rose and fell with her heavy breaths, and it occurred to Uiharu that this was as arousing for the other girl as it was for her. Saten swung low on the pole before halting her momentum and sliding back up, letting the pole part her breasts in a manner that Uiharu found almost irresistibly erotic.

They were both panting now and a thin sheen of sweat had appeared on Saten's skin. Whether from exertion or arousal, Uiharu couldn't tell, nor did she care. The sight of her girlfriend, half naked and rubbing on the pole, was making her more excited than she could remember being in years. It was amazing, and she didn't want it to stop.

Saten seemed to agree, spreading her legs and letting her rear stick out a bit as she undid the zipper on the back of her skirt. It fell just enough for Uiharu to catch a glimpse of the fabric of her own panties, something that no longer seemed to bother her in the slightest, and then stopped. Uiharu moaned with anticipation, craving the sight of her lover's body. The pole was still nestled between Saten's breasts, and she began to press them together around the metal, kneading soft flesh and pinching her nipples in a way that caused soft moans and gasps of pleasure to escape her throat.

The sight was almost more than she could bear. Uiharu desperately wanted to be the one to elicit that response from Saten, to be the one whose hands fondled those breasts and pinched those nipples. Despite the almost overwhelming desire to stand up and tackle the other girl, she remained seated. Her hand slowly drifted between her legs, and she groaned, shuddering as her fingering touched wet fabric. Saten grinned, her eyes following the movements of Uiharu's fingers. She shifted again, leaning back, and the skirt fell around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her stolen panties.

Even from this distance Uiharu was able to spot the patch of dampness that was evidence of her partner's arousal. The sight alone was almost enough to push her over the edge, and her whole body gave a sudden jerk, pushing herself against her fingers with a shuddering gasp. Her head rolled back and she groaned, anxious for release.

Suddenly, something was pulling her hand away and she was pushed backwards. It happened so quickly that before Uiharu knew that was happening she was pinned, her face buried in soft black hair.

"Not yet, Uiharu. Let me." Saten's voice was heavy with lust, her hot breath tickling Uiharu's ear. She shuddered beneath the other girl, moaning pitifully and wrapping her arms around her, reveling in the warmth of her nearly naked body. Saten's large, firm breasts pressed against the fabric of her top, and Uiharu squirmed, wishing desperately that she had Shirai-san's ability and could simply make the layers between their skin vanish. She'd never wanted anything more than she wanted to feel her naked skin against Saten's.

"S...Sate...Sa…"

The need that was coursing through her body was almost overwhelming. It felt like her whole body was on fire, but all she wanted was more. She craved the heat of Saten's body, needed it. The desire was so intense it was robbing her of her speech, but Saten had always been able to tell what she wanted. What she needed.

A soft hand cupped Uiharu's chin, holding her gently. Saten pulled back and smiled down at her before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a kiss that sent white light flashing in front of Uiharu's eyes. She arched her back, forcing their bodies together and pulling the other girl in a crushing embrace. Saten wrapped her arms around Uiharu's lower back, holding her just as tightly and the two rolled, clinging desperately to each other.

All pretense was abandoned as Uiharu forced her tongue into Saten's mouth. She took a gasping breath, sucking in air while trying to maintain the kiss. Saten seemed to be doing the same, and their tongues entwined. Teeth found lips, biting and eliciting yelps of pain and moans of pleasure. Uiharu's hands raked through Saten's long, silky black hair even as the other girl was trying furiously to strip her of her clothing.

Uiharu wasn't sure how it happened, but her shirt disappeared without them ever breaking their kiss. Her partner's hand found her breast, smaller than Saten's by a considerable amount, but still fitting perfectly in her palm. She squeezed, hard, and Uiharu hissed, wrapping her legs around the other girl. The heat between her legs was unbearable, maddening, and as Saten's hands pushed under her bra and tweaked her nipples, she hooked her fingers in the bands of her panties, pulling and tugging in an attempt to fully strip her.

For a moment, their kiss was broken, and they stared into each other's eyes, panting. Saten was flushed and sweating, and Uiharu had to imagine she looked much the same. The pause lasted maybe ten seconds before Saten grinned her toothy grin, leaning down and nipping the tip of Uiharu's nose with her teeth. Uiharu jerked in surprise, but before she could scold the other girl, she had already begun leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw, moving down her neck before nestling between her breasts.

Uiharu stared down at her, breasts heaving as she pulled air into her lungs. Sharp teeth found her nipple, biting down with enough force to make Uiharu whimper in pain, tears springing to her eyes. Just before the pain became unbearable, it relented, the pressure easing and replaced by the warm, gentle feeling of Saten's tongue on the tender, erect nipple. It soothed the pain, and soon Uiharu was moaning again, pushing her chest into Saten's mouth.

Her girlfriend obliged, suckling at her breast like a babe. Uiharu shivered and twitched beneath her. "S-Saten-san! T-that's… that's- ah!"

She could practically feel Saten's laughter as she gave the nipple a gentle kiss before moving even further down. Her tongue teased at her belly button for a moment, fingers tickling her sides. Uiharu shrieked, the muscles in her stomach tightening and tensing against the touch. The hands continued down even as Saten's tongue drew lazy circles across her abdomen, finding all the spots that made her twitch and shiver, tense and moan.

Uiharu felt something tugging at her hips, and looked down just in time so see her sex bared to the other girl. The intensity with which she was staring was enough to make her want to die of embarrassment, but she couldn't deny how wet she was. It was only when Saten began to slowly lower her head that she realized what the other girl intended.

"Saten-san! W-wait don- ahhhh!"

Her body shuddered and every muscle seemed to tighten in pleasure as Saten's tongue teased against her tender entrance. She twisted as Saten began to lap up the fluids that had accumulated during the earlier show and subsequent… activity. It was terribly embarrassing, but Uiharu could hardly focus on that anymore. Her mind was nearly blank with pleasure.

Slowly, Saten's tongue began to tease its way inside her. Uiharu's body was slick with sweat and saliva, and she gripped at the bed, grasping for something to hold onto as Saten's tongue slowly pushed inside her. Fingers teased across her stomach, and she looked down through hazy eyes in time to see Saten's other hand slip between her own legs. That was the last thing she knew before the hand teasing her stomach traced its way down and found the small bundle of nerves that sent her mind reeling the moment it was touched.

Deeper and deeper Saten's tongue pushed, and her fingers rubbed and pinched at her sensitive nub. Uiharu couldn't think, couldn't breath. All she could do was moan and cry as her lover pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

Even through the haze of her own pleasure, Uiharu could tell Saten was getting close as well. The movement of her tongue inside her was becoming faster, more erratic, Her entire demeanor taking on a more frantic air.

That thought alone was all it took to send Uiharu tumbling over the edge, and she cried out in ecstasy as she reached her peak. Her hips bucked and her whole body convulsed as her orgasm washed over her. A moment later, she heard Saten moan; a deep, throaty sound that told her she had reached her own climax. Her body twitched for a moment longer, before the both of them collapsed on the bed, utterly spent.

Uiharu wasn't sure how long they lay there, naked and sweating, clothes strewn about and covered in the aftereffects of their respective orgasms. It wasn't until she felt Saten slide up next to her that she came back to herself, blinking away the drying tears and turning to face her girlfriend with a smile.

"I think people usually wait until the sheets are at least on the bed before they decide to break it in, but I'm not complaining." Uiharu couldn't help but giggle.

"Me neither," she said, planting a kiss on Saten's cheek. The other girl blushed, something Uiharu found endlessly amusing.

They lay in silence for a few minutes longer before it was broken by the sound of an engine approaching from the distance. Saten blinked when she registered the sound, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Ah… I think we should probably get dressed." She sat up stretching, and Uiharu followed suit. "And we should probably move the rest of the stuff in here ourselves."

She moved to stand, but stopped when Uiharu wrapped her in a hug. "Uiharu?"

"Thank you, Saten-san."

Saten returned the embrace with a warm smile. "Anytime, Uiharu. I really do love you, you know?"

Uiharu thought her smile might split her face. "I love you too, Saten-san!"

"Alright!" Saten stood, striking a pose that would have looked more dramatic had she been clothed. "Let operation 'Furnish Ruiko and Uiharu's Love Nest' commence!"

She began to pull her clothes on, and for a moment Uiharu could only watch, before she shook her head and let herself be swept away once again.

XXXXX

A/N: Well this was fun to write. It's a pretty simple piece really, but I think there needs to be more of these two. They make a cute couple, but as extras they tend to fall to the sidelines all too often. A pity.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
